1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display device, and more particularly to an information display device and an information display method for displaying information stored in a storage medium on a display as visible information.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recently, an information display device (an electronic book) which is capable of taking in and ejecting a storage medium, such as a CD-ROM, an MD or the like, stored with digital information of books and reads out a desired piece of information from the storage medium to display the information on a liquid crystal display as visible information is suggested (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 9-265470) and is being developed into various types. Such electronic books are generally structured to be mobile and driven by a battery.
Meanwhile, various kinds of liquid crystal are used for displays which display information, and the driving characteristics to drive liquid crystal, such as the driving method, the driving voltage, etc., are different from kind to kind. It is very effective for energy saving of an electronic book to use liquid crystal with a memory effect which does not consume electric power in a state to keep displaying information thereon.
However, liquid crystal with a memory effect generally requires a high voltage for reset to get ready for writing thereon. In a structure using a battery, if another member which requires a high voltage is driven simultaneously with reset of the liquid crystal, a voltage drop may occur, which means instability of operation. Liquid crystal with a memory effect also requires a relatively long time for reset, and therefore, when such liquid crystal is used for an electronic book, it takes a long time for paging. If audio information is reproduced simultaneously with display of information, it takes a longer time for paging. Especially, if it takes a long time to execute a mode to display series of information rapidly, the rapid display mode becomes nonsense.